I Just Can't Stop Loving You
I Just Can't Stop Loving You 'ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Finn und Rachel nach ihrem Gespräch bezüglich Finns Heiratsantrags gesungen. Nach dem Song willigt sie ein, seinen Verlobungsring anzunehmen, da er endlich Pläne für seine Zukunft hat. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson und Siedah Garrett aus seinem siebten Album "Bad" aus dem Jahr 1987. Lyrics Finn: Each time the wind blows I hear your voice so I call your name... Whispers at morning Our love is dawning Heaven's glad you came... You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I'm so proud to say I love you Your love's got me high I long to get by This time is forever Love is the answer Rachel: I hear your voice now You are my choice Now the love you bring Heaven's in my heart At your call I hear harps and angels sing You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I can't live my life without you Finn: I just can't hold on Rachel: I feel we belong Finn: My life ain't worth living If I can't be with you Beide: I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop... then tell me just what will I do 'Cause I just can't stop loving you Finn: At night when the Stars shine I pray in you I'll find A love so true... Rachel: Mmm, When morning awakes me Will you come and take me I'll wait for you Finn: You know how I feel (Rachel: Ah..) I won't stop until I hear your voice saying "I do" Rachel: "I do" This thing can't go wrong Finn: This feeling's so strong Rachel: Well, my life ain't worth living Beide: If I can't be with you I just can't stop loving you (Rachel: Oh no) I just can't stop loving you (Rachel: Loving you) Finn: And if I stop... (Rachel: Oh, oh) Then tell me, just what will I do (Rachel: Do..) Beide: I just can't stop loving you Rachel: We can change all the world tomorrow Finn: We can sing songs of yesterday Rachel: I can say, Hey... Farewell To sorrow Finn: This is my life and I, Beide: Want to see you for always I just can't stop loving you (Rachel: Oh, baby no) I just can't stop loving you Rachel: If I can't stop! Finn: And if I stop... (und Rachel: Oh) Finn: Tell me just what will I do? Rachel: What will I do? I just can't stop loving you Finn: Hee! Hee! Hee! I Do Girl! Beide: I just can't stop loving you Finn: You know I do Beide: And if I stop... Then tell me, Just what will I do I just can't stop loving you Fehler *Zu Beginn des Songs trägt Rachel eine Halskette. Diese verschwindet während der Performance, taucht aber am Ende wieder auf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson